Canciones con mala letra
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Mini-shot. Jamás se imaginó que un simple reproductor de CD's pudiera alterarla de sobremanera con solo una canción, para su suerte siempre puede contar con el apoyo particular de su querido Yusei ¡Yusei x Aki! ¡Reviews Please!


**¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo regreso con éste pendiente, ¡uff! debo decir que no se me ocurría ningún título así que pues, salió ese feo ^^U**

**Hace días estuve escuchando un disco de t.A.T.u. y me dio curiosidad como la canción catorce solo decía -"Divine... Divine"- y dije -"Oh dios, ¡Divine!"-**

**¡Pff! Ya, ya...**

**Aclaraciones: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen, todos los créditos y felicitaciones y etc, pertenecen a... Kazuki Takahashi (Por crear la trama de Yu-Gi-Oh!), Katsumi Ono (director del anime 5D's), el estudio Gallop y la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo los uso sin fines lucrativos y por mero amor al arte =w=**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Canciones con mala letra~

Suspiró una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; ver a los chicos trabajar en las D-Wheels era abrumadoramente aburrido, nada más el ruido de las herramientas y uno que otro "_¿Cómo va?_" era lo que escuchaba, sabía perfectamente que podía irse en cualquier momento pero le emocionaba la idea de que Yusei le diera mantenimiento personal a su D-Wheel, por esa razón disputaba su atención entre el chico de cabellos negros y la revista que sostenía en sus manos

-Uff, si que hace demasiado calor- comentó Crow dejando sus herramientas de lado para secar el sudor que corría por su frente

-No seas idiota, estamos en pleno verano, es normal que haga calor- respondió Jack con su habitual tono de superioridad, el chico dueño de la Blackbird frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a pelear con el King

-Calma, calma, no peleen- pidió Bruno viendo a ambos chicos mientras estos le respondían cual niños pequeños "¡_él comenzó!"._ Finalmente un quinto suspiro de cansancio escapo de los labios de la pelirroja, no podía creerse la actitud infantil de sus dos compañeros

-Jack, Crow, basta- interrumpió Yusei en la pelea –Es mejor seguir trabajando en las D-Wheels, nuestra próximo duelo será pronto-

-De acuerdo- respondieron los dos mirándose con malos ojos. La psycho duelista no pudo evitar pensar en que el pelinegro sería un buen padre al ver como detenía la pelea de los otros dos que eran iguales a un par de niños

-Bueno, pongamos música para calmar los ánimos- propuso el peliazul colocando un disco en el reproductor de CD's que habían conseguido para no hacer tan abrumador el aburrimiento de ciertos personajes

La música electro/pop comenzó a sonar a un volumen considerado inundado el pequeño taller, con eso el ambiente se había vuelto más relajado mientras todos los demás seguían con sus actividades. Nuevamente el pelinaranja después de haber escuchado las primeras cinco canciones alzó la mirada sonriendo alegremente por el ritmo de las melodías

-¡Whoa, Bruno! No esta nada mal ese disco-

-Gracias- respondió sonriendo bobamente –Lo encontré en una venta de garaje, parece ser de las canciones de hace varios años-

-¡Vaya! Creí que los discos de hace años serían todavía como los grandes y negros-

-No seas tonto- regañó Jack dejando de lado la reparación de su Wheel of Fortune –Esos desaparecieron incluso mucho antes de que estos aparecieran-

-¡Jeh! Hablas como si lo supieras todo-

-Claro que lo sé-

-Chicos- cortó la pelirroja apartando la vista del interesante artículo que leía –Podrían dejar de pelear, en serio que es molesto-

-Calla, Izayoi. Por lo menos nosotros trabajamos, tu solo estás leyendo esas niñerías- respondió desafiante mientras miraba la portada de la revista

-¿Oh, pero qué acaso tu no estabas leyendo una similar el otro día?- sonrió astutamente a la vez que Crow y Bruno ahogaban sus carcajadas, hasta ese momento la mirada azulina de Yusei se despegó para ver con una ceja enarcada el rostro ruborizado del antiguo rey

-¡E-E-Eso no es verdad!-

-Claro que lo es- intervino Hogan riéndose burlonamente –Con lo superficial que eres tienes que buscar nuevas marcas de shampoo para preservar limpio tu cabello-

-¡Crow!- gritó el iracundo Atlas arrojándose sobre él comenzando a rodar por el suelo, el pelinegro negó con resignación mientras dirigía la vista nuevamente hacia las partes de ambas D-Wheels rojas

Sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta las canciones siguieron avanzando dentro del reproductor de CD's llegando ya hasta la canción número trece; cerró los ojos disfrutando de la dulce melodía lenta –"_Definitivamente esas cantantes fueron buenas"-_. La pista finalizó dando inicio a la canción número catorce –_"Parece tener buen ritmo"-_

_-… ¡Divine!-_

Abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar tan solo el principio de la canción, nuevamente después de unos cuantos segundos y después de nuevo, frunció el ceño arrugando con fuerza la revista entre sus manos, se acomodó en su asiento mirando con extrema frialdad el reproductor de CD's, desvió la mirada a la mesa donde reposaba su disco de duelo –"_Como me dan ganas de invocar a Rose Tentacles"-_

-¿Eh, te pasa algo Aki?- preguntó Bruno mirando con terror la fría mirada de la chica

-Ugh, Izayoi regresó a ser la bruja de la rosa negra- susurró Jack a Crow mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por su sien, miró sobre su hombro observando la mirada reprobatoria de Yusei –Ya… perdón-

El pelinegro se levantó limpiándose las manos con un trapo cercano, miró desde su lugar la siniestra sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de la pelirroja, siguió el ángulo de su mirada topándose extrañado con el reproductor

-¿El estéreo?- se cuestionó, escuchó atentamente como la canción decía una y otra vez la palabra prohibida, suspiró pesadamente mientras se acercaba hacia su compañera –Aki…-

-Yusei…- susurró mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió suponiendo la respuesta que la mujer le daría

-Me pasa que…- comenzó levantándose de su asiento –¡Odio esa canción repetitiva!- chilló cual niña pequeña señalando acusadoramente el reproductor

-Ya, ya, tranquila- sonrió con ternura alborotándole ligeramente el cabello –Bruno, cambia la canción-

-¡S-Si!- respondió shockeado por la actitud del chico

-Mira Jack- susurró Crow con una sonrisa picara al King –Yusei sí que sería un buen papá-

-E-Esta vez te apoyo- respondió mirando la escena entre la pareja, finalmente sintiéndose incomodo salió arrastrando a los dos sobrantes directo al café donde solía gastar el dinero que no tenía a pesar de las continuas quejas de Crow –Tsk, de qué te quejas, después te voy a pagar-

-Si ese después llegara no habría problema- chistó cruzándose de brazos para después beber el contenido de su taza


End file.
